Laissez les Bon Temps Rouler!
by hearttorn
Summary: Sookie has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and Fibromyalgia, so she has a hard time getting out and meeting people. What happens when she finds a great guy on Facebook - only he's in another state? What if he has issues of his own? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I owe everything to The Maker, Charlaine Harris, who is the nicest lady you will ever meet. Seriously. I owe her a lot! And to my TBC gang, thanks for a fantastic weekend at Comic Con!**

_I checked the locks. I checked the windows. I checked them again. I checked my packing list, saved on Google Docs so I could jot down anything that occurred to me, wherever I was. Checked the luggage, repacked everything at least 20 times._

.o0o.

My name is Sookie and I have OCD. Since I'm compelled, I'll tell you that stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Let me just also tell you, it is a JOY to live with. I also live with a little disorder known as Fibromyalgia. It's a real treat, too. It's basically two-pronged: pain and fatigue. If the pain isn't getting you on any given day, you're knocked over by a fatigue wave. Oodles of fun.

That's not to say my life sucks; it doesn't. Well, it kind of does. Some does. There are days I can't get out of bed. On those days, when I look around my bedroom and make mental lists (or Google Docs) of all the things I want to do or need to do when I feel up to it, my netbook is my best friend. I've even named it: Wee Pinky PC. (as opposed to my older, heavy, but infinitely cooler Mac)

The netbook is small and light enough that I can carry it around without it wearing me out, and it connects me to the world, via the little joy known as the Internet (thanks, Al Gore!). Of course, it also gets me into trouble, known as a little thing known as ebay, and compulsive online shopping, but that's another issue altogether.

The days when I can't get out of bed, those are the days I would feel trapped if it weren't for my netbook. I lurrrrvvvveee it; it's even pink, my "signature color"! LOL Sorry about the quotes and emoticons and online slang, BTW, it's kind of my thing. Or thang, as you would hear if you could hear me talk.

I'm from a small town in LA (or Looosiannna) called Bon Temps. "Laissez le Bon Temps Rouler" as I like to think. Let the good times roll! It's not much, but it's home. My ex-boyfriend, Bill, helped me fix up my old farmhouse with wi-fi so I can take my lil pink pal all over the place, and even out to my hammock in the yard and pick up the net. I used to work at a waitress at the local B&G, Merlotte's, but since being diagnosed with FM, that's just not happening anymore. I still pop in every now and again to see my old boss, Sam, who owns it, and my friends Arlene and Holly who still wait tables there. And, of course, Lafayette, the chef, who can make me smile on the worst days. He calls me pretty often to make sure my spirits are up. It can be hard to live out in the boonies in an old farmhouse sometimes.

That's why I'm glad Bill lives across the cemetery. We may not have made it as a couple, but we still soldier on as friends. I still remember what I liked about him - he's so calm and collected. Of course, that can get a bit dull when you're like me and love to laugh and have a bit of fun. Which, in the end, is why we didn't work out - our senses of humor didn't mesh. But, no harm no foul and we still hang out sometimes, which comes in handy since we're both pretty isolated out here. Bill's a computer programmer and works from home - talk about isolated!

I will admit to being lonely, though. Bill and I had a fun time between the sheets, and well, I'm in my prime here, and a girl has needs that products from can only fulfill for so long. A 'rabbit' like that doesn't have fuzzy legs and drape an arm over you at night.

For a while I thought something might happen with Sam, my old boss. We had a fun time flirting while I worked there, and he's certainly a great guy. We even went out on a date, and he's fixed some things around here that my shiftless brother, Jason, never seems to find time to get around to doing. But, for one reason and another, nothing ever came of it. Either I was dating Bill or Sam was dating a bartender; our timing was just off.

Thank God for Facebook. I'd have a totally empty life if it wasn't for that. Well, and my books. I'm a big reader - you have to be when you spend a lot of your life home-bound and bed-bound. I'm totally hooked on this series about a telepathic girl who hooks up with vampires. I know, right? It sounds totally implausible, but I'm telling you, they're like book crack - once you get started on them you're hooked!

I found a group of friends online who are also hooked on the books and we've become like a little family. We're even planning get-togethers - some of us have already met in small groups, which leads me up to why I'm packing and repacking, and making and checking lists: I'm going to Atlanta. Or, for more reasons than one to me, HOTlanta!


	2. Chapter 2

So, what is in HOTlanta? The question, more precisely, is who is in HOTlanta? Before I answer that, let me go back a bit and tell you more about my little online "family."

We call ourselves The Berserker Circus, or TBC for short - after a character in one of the books we read who used to be a Viking. IKR? Sorry - I know, riiiiighht? Anyway, there are a passel of characters in our little group: the usual suspects - a few young gals you would expect to be reading these books AKA the stay at homes, the stuck at homes like me, the oddballs like some older women and then there's the really, really oddball. At first, when I saw his pic, I thought, he's either gay, in the closet still, or someone has stolen a pic of an actor or a model and used it as theirs, because there's no way a guy that hot can be straight and reading these books. Or worse, he's straight and picked up his girlfriend's copy and gotten hooked. Ugh.

But, after talking him through the group a while, it seemed that he was, in fact, straight, funny, really reading the books (he reads everything), smart, and mother of all mysteries, single.

Eric.

Oh, and that seemed to be his picture. I know this, because he posted a bunch, and updated ones of different hairstyles, and people would comment on them, people he seemingly worked with. It seemed he was an all-around likable guy. So what the hell was wrong with him? Why was he single? I was puzzled and I wasn't the only one. Some of us discussed amongst ourselves this guy who looked like a Norse god-blond hair, blue eyes, tall with broad shoulders-who seemed like the total package, yet reached his early 30s un-nabbed. What the dickens? It was a puzzler, all right.

While all these side conversations were going on, I was talking to Eric a bit more. We started by having a few conversations about the books-which "team" we were on, i.e. dark vampire or blond vampire (he was pro blond, of course, which I can't say as I blamed him, seeing as a) I'm blond myself and 2) the blond was fuckhot) or werewolf, whether the heroine should be more proactive or assertive, etc. He had strong opinions, but they were well thought out and not sexist. He wasn't overbearing about them, and he was very open to new ideas.

Even after talking with him and seeing his pics, I still held a tiny little pebble of doubt inside that this seemingly incredible guy was as gorgeous as his pics portrayed. During one of our online chats, he must've guessed something was bugging me. He had gotten pretty good at reading me; he seemed pretty sensitive.

VIKINGHOME_1: Whats up with u?

BNTMPS_RLZGRL: whaddya mean?

VIKINGHOME_1: whats bothering you? you seem weird tonight

BNTMPS_RLZGRL: nothing

VIKINGHOME_1: sookie its me

BNTMPS_RLZGRL: thats the thing.

VIKINGHOME_1: whats the thing?

BNTMPS_RLZGRL: IS it you? How is it possible for you to be so great so gorgeous and be single? im convinced you totes swiped some1 else's pics

VIKINGHOME_1: i can prove it if u want

BNTMPS_RLZGRL: how?

I heard a 'bing bong' and a window popped up requesting a video chat from VIKINGHOME_1. I panicked and scrambled a bit, looking frantically around my bedroom as if he was suddenly in there. I mean, I keep it as nice as I can, but there are days that I just crash and set things down where I collapse. Also, when you're stuck in bed a lot, your bedside table tends to play host to a jumbled mess of stuff.

A lot of people think that having OCD means you are automatically a compulsive cleaner. Not so. I can be, sometimes, and I am about some things, like having my clothes sorted a certain way and my shoes kept neat, etc. But sometimes things can get cluttered. Then I'll get hit all of a sudden when the clutter hits a certain level, and clean until it's all done.

When Eric's 'bing bong' came through, I ran around as fast as my swollen knees would let me that day, cleaning up the area he could see from my web cam, and then ran to the bathroom and ran a quick brush through my hair. I slapped on a little light makeup and ran back to the insistent 'bing bong' and, taking a deep breath, clicked 'accept.'


	3. Chapter 3

A new window popped up and, once it came into focus, there indeed was Eric. A deep voice, rich and melodic and with a hint of a Southern accent, but just a hint, came out of my speakers. The gorgeous face smiled, and VIKINGFAN_1 said, "Hi, Sookie."

I started to type my response, but then realized I was having a video chat and when he realized the same thing, with a slight time delay, both Eric and I started laughing.

"So are you convinced I'm me?" he asked.

"Not yet," I said, smiling. "What's my deepest, darkest fear?" I referred to a late-night chat where we discussed the some of the big things in life.

"To die alone and be eaten by your cat Tina," he answered, right off the bat. No glancing off to the side for prompts; clearly no fugly little friend was feeding him lines. Was it possible this WAS Eric?

"Do I have any tattoos?" I asked, wanting to have a little fun.

"Yes, you have two," he answered, turning a little pink.

"What are they and where are they?"

"Piglet and a ladybug; one on each hip," he said, turning a deeper red. "And I'd love to see them." He cleared his throat a bit after the last part.

Well, that stumped me. This gorgeous guy wants to see MY hips? My admittedly NOT thin hips? Wow. Just, wow.

"Um, well. So, I guess you really are you!" I finally answered, blushing about ten shades of red myself.

He chuckled. "Yup, I really am me. So, um... now that's established, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel pretty good today, all things considered. It's a pretty good day, better now!" I grinned.

"I'm glad I could help!" He grinned back.

"But..."

His grin faded. "But what?"

"It's just, I have to run. I have a lunch date with my friend Sam. I'm sorry, Eric, I didn't plan on talking to you today or else I-"

"It's ok, Sookie, this was totally spur of the moment. But if it's okay with you, I'd like to talk to you again like this, and maybe over Skype? Maybe tomorrow evening? Say seven?"

"Seven it is." I smiled, a big, genuine smile.

"It's a date!" He gave me a killer smile in return. We said our mutual goodbyes and I clicked the little "X" in the corner and flopped back on the bed. Kicking my legs, I squealed at the top of my voice. I had a date! With the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen! Who was smart! And funny! And read! Ok, so it was a video date, and he was in another state, but a girl's gotta hang onto whatever she can get these days. And, looking at the bright side, I had virtually (snigger) no chance of date rape. Not that date rape was EVER funny. But again, looking at all bright areas here.

I rolled off the bed and, knees aching from all the kicking, went to put on a clean t-shirt for my lunch date with Sam. Finally, I'd have something to talk about!

I got into my old Malibu and headed over to Merlotte's. I was no sooner in the door than I heard a familiar and much loved voice call out, "Girl! You is glowing! Whachu been up to, baby?"

I immediately blushed. Lafayette pulls no punches, has no filter, and does not understand the concept of "inside voice." What he thinks, he says. What he says, he says where everyone can hear. At least when it concerns someone else's business, at least.

"Hiya, cher, you do look happy today. Having a good day today?" Sam came out from his office behind the bar to give me his customary hug. I returned it with fervor.

"Hey, Sam," I squeezed. I waved over his shoulder. "Hey, Laffy. Could you please hush, by the way?" I laughed. I was in too good a mood to let a little thing like the entire town knowing my "bidness" bring me down. I released Sam and went over to my usual booth, where Holly waited tables. Don't get me wrong, I love Arlene and all, but Holly's just a little more on the ball. Arlene can get to talking and you food never gets to walking, if you feel me.

I ordered my usual Burger Lafayette plain, making sure Holly knew NO VEGGIES, fries and a regular Coke (no diet drinks for us FM people; excitotoxins cause accelerated pain levels) and sat back to chat with Sam. I knew Laffy would bring out my order-in order to get the scoop- so I just made small talk with him until it was ready. Ahhh, the joys of a small town.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay - I got consumed by my other story, "The Fog." But, I'm still chugging away on Video Eric and FM/OCD Sookie! Beta'ed by the lovely Jamie!_

I had barely gotten settled into my booth when a Burger Lafayette (no veggies) with a side of fries and ranch dressing was plopped in front of me and Lafayette himself plopped his glittery tush into the seat across from me.

"Laf, how'd you get this done so fast? I JUST ordered," I asked.

"I bumped you in front of nosy ole' Mrs. Fortenberry," he replied. "Ray gon' make another one for her," he said with a wink.

"Lafayette, you are too bad," I scolded.

"You want me to give it to her?" he asked, making to grab the basket from me.

"No!" I snatched the basket. "I'm too hungry for principles right now."

He just chuckled. "Tha's what I thought."

"Stop fighting, children," Sam said, as he came and sat next to me in the booth. He waited until I had a mouthful of burger to ask, oh so casually, "So, Sook, what's got you so glowing today?" before taking a bite of his own lunch.

I swallowed a huge chunk of burger and choked a little, reaching for my Coke. "Well, I uh ... kinda mighta met someone."

"Ooohh, spill, girl!" Lafayette hooted. Sam just looked at me, evenly. "Really?" he asked. "Where?"

"Ummm ... online ..." I mumbled through a mouthful of fries.

"Where?" "What?" They asked at the same time.

"ONline," I said clearly.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Finally, Lafayette spoke. "You met him ... online?

"Uh-huh."

"And how you know he ain't a serial killer gon' chop you up?"

"He's nice! And cute!"

"So was Ted Bundy," said Sam. "Women loved him."

"Well, I've been talking to him for several months now, but today is the first time we've done a video chat."

"So you've seen him? You know what he look like? Fo sho?" Laf asked.

"Yeah, and he's _gorgeous_!"

"If he so good looking, why he need to meet women on the Internet? Why can't he just go to a bar or something?"

"I think maybe he has an issue like me. He seems to be home a lot. We haven't talked about it yet, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it, trust me. I'm aware of what you're getting at. The same thing's occurred to me."

"We just want you to be careful, _chere_. We couldn't stand it if anything happened to you," Sam said.

"I know, Sam, and I promise to be careful. Besides, he lives in Atlanta, so it's not like I'll be meeting him any time soon anyway. But we do have a video date at 7 tonight."

"Just don't have video sex on the first date is my rule," said Laf. "Oh, wait, I ain't got no rules!" We all laughed.

"Get back to work!" Sam chuckled as Laf slid out of the booth. Sam scooted over to the other side, and we finished our lunches, chatting about town gossip and just catching up. Then I ran home to get ready for my first ever video date!


End file.
